the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilnean Navy
The Gilnean Navy is the naval force of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Once one of the largest navies of Azeroth, it was described as a competitive fleet that aspired to match that of Kul Tiras. Although it wasn't nearly as large as Kul Tiras' navy, it was larger than most of the other human fleets. The navy was ultimately disbanded and liquidated after the Greymane Wall was ordered and borders were closed off. This went along with the closing of the vast majority of ports. Most naval officers were either moved into other divisions or granted leave to retire. This would later work against them during the Invasion of Gilneas, as the Forsaken had no direct naval opposition until the arrival of the Seventh Legion. The navy was led by the High Admiral of Gilneas; almost universally having been the leader of the King's Boys. As of current, aside from presumably the king, there is no central leader of the Gilnean Navy despite several Gilnean admirals being within the service to the kingdom. It is unlikely the position will be restored until the kingdom is rebuilt, if it is at all. The Gilnean Navy is under a major reconstruction mission following the re-admission of the Kingdom into the Grand Alliance, and the Navy's admission into the cohesive Grand Alliance Navy. Fleets and Affiliated Naval Forces The Gilnean navy, for the most part, does not use a traditional numbering system for their fleets. Rather, they are given names typically respective to their shore region. Ashen Armada * Last Known Leader: Admiral Zale Marshoak * Homeport: Karnsburg, Gregor's Crossing * Status: Active. The Ashen Armada refers to the fleet that operated and based out of the Ashen Coast before the decommissioning of the naval fleets of Gilneas. Following the Invasion of Gilneas and the restoration of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast, the Armada is now spread throughout various ports in the Duchy; namely Karnsburg and Gregor's Crossing. The leader of the armada was Admiral Damien Marshoak until his death during the Second Range Rebellion. The armada lacked an admiral for a time, though they reported by default to Thomas Balamont DeFortiere until the appointment of Sir Ambrose Hays. The current leader of the Armada is Admiral Zale Marshoak, who was appointed Admiral of the Ashen Armada after the death of Admiral Hays during a battle with pirates off the shore of the destroyed Ebonhollow. Duskmist Fleet, AKA "The King's Boys" * Last Known Leader: High Admiral Bashel Walden * Homeport: Duskmist Shore * Status: Dismantled/Decommissioned. The Duskmist Fleet, affectionately referred to as "The King's Boys" during their time of activity, was the largest branch of the Gilnean Navy until their decommissioning. Basing at the now destroyed and sunken Duskmist Shore in southern Gilneas in the King's personal lands; the fleet was the most well funded and trained branch of the navy. Led only by the finest, the Duskmist Fleet acted as the face of the navy during the Second War and were the last to be decommissioned following the erection of the Greymane Wall and the closing of the Gilnean borders. Their last admiral was the last High Admiral of Gilneas, Sir Bashel Walden, who died several years prior to the Invasion of Gilneas from illness. He was buried near Duskhaven and his grave is currently known to be submerged under the broken southern shore. White Raven Privateers * Last Known Leader: Sir Bashel Thort (circa 230 F.A.) * Homeport: Zul'Dare * Status: Defunct circa 450 F.A. The White Raven privateers were a group of nation loyal pirates that were formed under the Sea Queen, Gwen Greymane II. Having been key in the ending of hostilities between Gilneas and Lordaeron during their formation through the abduction of Talia Menethil, the White Ravens roamed the seas of Gilneas in the following years until 450 F.A. when they were dismantled for a more proper fleet. They based out of the isle of Zul'Dare until their eventual dismantlement by the then monarch for their replacement. Daring Company * Last Known Leader: Captain Henry Thort (de facto) * Homeport: Zul'Dare * Status: Unknown, disappeared. The Daring Company was the replacement of the White Raven Privateers that based out of the principality of Zul'Dare. Having kept a special place in the navy due to their routes, the Daring Company was typically sent on riskier or high priority naval missions. During the Second War, Admiral Johnathon "Crazy Eyes" Thort was known for his near insane antics in which he captured several orcish war vessels. Famed for the liberation of Jonstin Port, a small Tirassian port, the Daring Company destroyed nearly half the orcish fleet with a stolen Ogre Juggernaught before aid arrived. The company was not decommissioned, unlike the rest of the naval forces, due to the nature of Zul'Dare. Admiral Thort did not live to see the end of the Second War, having been executed by a troll war party that captured him during a naval battle. His son, Captain Henry Thort, was the last known "leader" (no replacement admiral was ever appointed due to the closing of Gilnean borders). It is unknown what occurred to the company as the isle of Zul'Dare had seemingly disappeared sometime around the second shattering. Duskbreaker Privateers * Last Known Leader: Sir Thomas Balamont DeFortiere * Homeport: Belfin Island * Status: Active. The Duskbreaker Privateers of Belfin Isle are a group of pirates loyal to Gilneas and answer to the Ashen Coast. Having originated from a group of Bloodsail Buccaneers, the Duskbreakers were formed after Sir Thomas Balamont DeFortiere led a coup of the buccaneers within Belfin Isle (an island just a bit south of Gilneas) and dethroned the ruling body of the House of Tidesdale. The buccaneers, having been persuaded to abandon their loyalties to the Bloodsail for a more profitable private affiliation, forcibly seized the Isle after the Tidesdales were removed and the former Bloodsail Admiral was assassinated. They remain on Belfin Isle as enforcers and act as the shadier naval forces of the Duchy and Blades. They are de facto led by Sir Thomas DeFortiere. Tideforce Fleet * Last Known Leader: Admiral George Flatreef * Homeport: Tempest's Reach * Status: Destroyed. The Tideforce Fleet refers to the, rather limited, fleet towards the region of Tempest's Reach. The fleet was one of the smallest of the navy and was rather unnoteworthy in their life time. They were destroyed during the Second War and was never restored due to the closing of Gilnean borders. They were led by Admiral George Flatreef, who perished during the liberation of Crestfall alongside most of his fleet. Headlands Corsairs * Last Known Leader: Admiral Isobel Crestdown * Homeport: Keel Harbor * Status: Active The Headlands Corsairs refers to the small fleet that was maintained in Keel Harbor under the watch of the king. Seen as a secondary fleet for the King's personal service, the Corsairs were often maintained by a large amount of sloops or smaller vessels; specializing in quick strikes and swarming enemy vessels (primarily supply ships). The Headlands Corsairs eventually were disbanded by King Greymane after the erection of the wall, though their ships were re-purposed for quick shipping across Gilneas rather than complete dismantlement. As a result, when Gilneans were being evacuated, old crew mates were called into action to aid with the evacuation. A large amount of the corsairs were involved with the near disastrous founding of Surwich and many of their ships can be found wrecked upon Shattershore. With the destruction of the Duskmist Shore, the Headlands Corsairs are now seen as the successors to the King's Boys, as they take on much larger tasks than prior believed. Led by Isobel Crestdown, the Headlands Corsairs remained in service after Gilneas was lost and later returned to Keel Harbor with the 7th Legion to represent Gilnean naval interests. A woman well into her sixties, the admiral is a woman married to her work. With no husband (or wife) or any children to care for, Crestdown is known as one of the most proactive Gilnean admirals within the kingdom at large. Having once led the Corsairs during the Second War, she is the only known admiral (aside from the now deceased Damien Marshoak) to have survived the Invasion of Gilneas and still have remained in active duty. Ship Classes Within the Gilnean navy, several ships of purely Gilnean make typically make up most of it. Given the nationalistic pride of Gilneas, it is rare to see foreign ships sail under the naval banners, even after their inclusion into the Alliance. Gilneas' waters are rough and turbulent as well as being infested with rocky reefs. As a result, most ships are made for protecting the shores of the kingdom and are either slender or less bulky than ships of other nations; making it easier to traverse the waters. Gilnean ship training typically brings this into play, teaching shipmen how to work fast paced ships and to outfox their enemy instead of just taking them head on. Current Classes Below are the classes of Gilnean ships that usually still sail in the navy/are produced. While older classes may be seen, these are the classes that will be consistently still produced rather than just relics of the past. ''Greymane''-class Transport Greymane-class is the standard Gilnean transport vessel. A direct answer to the southern Proudmoore-class, the Greymane-class transport is smaller in comparison. Geared for more maneuverability, Greymanes come with three masts, evenly distributed, all with the ability to be adjusted by the rigging for lateen and square sails. Their increased maneuverability allows for faster movement and the ability to tread rough waters without fear; something ideal in the stormy rock-infested waters of Gilneas. Greymane-classes are not designed for combat, as such they can only host a measly six cannons at most, if prepared ahead of time. ''Archibald''-class Sloops A bread and butter ship of the Gilnean fleet, it replaced the formerly dominant Teran-class during Genn Greymane's middle reign. Though it has been modified several times over the years, the sloop's sleek yet durable design has stood the test of time and was seen during the Second War. It was designed off of ships made during Archibald Greymane's, its name sake, reign though was never fully completed until just before the advent of the First War. The Archibald-class sloop is a newer designed ship, meant for sleek combat and smaller crews. Armed with grape-shot and standard cannons, the Archibald is meant to outfox and swarm their targets. Hosting a total of fifteen guns, the Archibald can swap to their specialized grape-shot at closer range to unleash a devastating payload to enemy ships. From afar, they fire their standard cannons, using their small size to keep enemies from closing in. The Archibald is not designed for ramming, and whenever they ram or are rammed take additional damage. ''Glory''-class Frigate The Glory-class is a newer class, made only in recent times and has been seen as the face of the Navy since its resurgence. These ships, borrowing from the design of the Gryphon-class, are smaller than their inspiration but hosts a faster, more maneuverable design. Hosting thirty guns in total with ten swivel cannons top deck, the Glory-class offers an adaptable method to combat. Swivel cannons can be loaded with chain-shot, which does less damage, but can immobilize enemy ships. This allows for the Glory-class to rely on out-maneuvering their opponents rather than banking on the heavy armor and hulls of the Gryphon-class. Hosting some plating, the Glory-class can ram their enemies for no personal damage, though they take damage when rammed from behind or the sides. The Glory-class is designed for Gilnean waters over its predecessor, seeing it become extremely common in home defense and away offense. ''Raven''-class Ship-of-the-Line The pinnacle of Gilnean naval engineering, the Raven-class is a newly redesigned ship class that was thought lost during the Invasion of Gilneas. The Raven-class battleship was a Gilnean designed ship-of-the-line that sailed during the period of the Second War. Having been designed off the premise of then top of the line Tirassian ships that had been salvaged during the war, the Raven-class was meant to propel the Kingdom of Gilneas and the Gilnean Navy ahead of that of their Tirassian rivals. The Raven-class was markedly advanced for its time, speculated to be able to stand aside current line ships in the Grand Alliance during its inception. The Raven-class was launched towards the end of the Second War, seeing extremely little use due to this, and only held five within its ranks by the end of the war. During their sailing period, the Raven-class was held exclusively by the King's Boys. The class was later revived under the Ashen Armada, using the salvaged HMS Aderic. Modified and some times called the Raven-class mII, the newer design allows for hefty defense and capable maneuverability. Unlike other Gilnean ships, the Raven-class is extremely large, able to host hundreds of crew, and is the flagship of the Gilnean navy. Decommissioned Classes These are classes of ships that have been retired due to age or having simply just become obsolete. ''Teran''-class Sloop An older class of sloop, the sloop was devised under the reign of Haerord Greymane I. It was replaced by the Archibald-class sloop. Known Gilnean Naval Personnel Current * Admiral Zale Marshoak (Admiral of the Ashen Armada.) * Admiral Isobel Crestdown (Admiral of the Headlands Corsairs.) * Captain "Dashing" David Wavecroft (Captain in the Ashen Armada.) Former * High Admiral Bashel Walden (High Admiral of Gilneas, leader of the King's Boys, deceased.) * Admiral Ambrose Hays (Admiral of the Ashen Armada, deceased.) * Admiral Damien Marshoak (Admiral of the Ashen Coast Armada, deceased.) * Admiral George Flatreef (Leader of the Tideforce Fleet, deceased.) * Admiral Johnathon "Crazy Eyes" Thort (Leader of the Daring Company, deceased.) * Fleet Commander Thomas Balamont DeFortiere (Fleet Commander in the Ashen Armada, unknown.) * Captain Henry Thort (De-facto leader of the Daring Company, unknown presumed deceased.) * Lieutenant Jonathan Marston (Lieutenant in the Tideforce Fleet, deceased.) Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Military Category:Gilnean Navy